


Prompt XVI: Zarry

by xcorruptedk



Series: Prompts [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, YouTube, YouTuber Harry, YouTuber Niall, Youtuber Zayn, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anonymous said: no to tak :D Zarry. i może nawiążemy troszkę do wczorajszej akcji Niama na Twitterze. :) 1D nie istnieje, ale cała piątka jest mniej więcej znana z tworzenia filmików na yt. Liam i Niall są razem już od jakiegoś czasu i robią różne wygłupy na Twitterze (MRS HORAN). Zayn i Harry również są razem, i Z. trochę im zazdrości, bo także jest w związku z Harrym, lecz nikt o tym nie wie. jednakże Malik chciałby, by świat (jego cząstka chociaż) się o nich dowiedziała. pewnego dnia mówi o tym Harry'emu, czym nieco go zaskakuje, bo umówili się, że na razie będą to trzymać w tajemnicy. Harry na początku nie wie, co robić, przez co Zayn troszkę się na niego focha. ale z czasem Harry wpada na bardzo oryginalny i zabawny sposób, w jaki powie “światu”, że są razem. no… i to, co wymyśli, leży już w twoim interesie. :D love you. yours forever, Miczi xoxoxoxoxo hehehehe"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt XVI: Zarry

**Author's Note:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

Zayn wpatrywał się z rozbawieniem w swój telefon, jednocześnie kręcąc głową z politowaniem na zachowanie dwójki jego przyjaciół. Na ekraniku pojawiło się kolejne zdjęcie Horana z niedorzecznym podpisem, wysłane przez jego zdecydowanie obłąkanego chłopaka, który chwilę wcześniej zmienił nazwę swojego konta na „Mrs Horan”.

Takie wygłupy ze strony tej dwójki były na porządku dziennym, od kiedy zaczęli ze sobą chodzić, a nawet o wiele wcześniej, gdy Liam jak smarkacz ukradkiem wzdychał do wesołego Irlandczyka. Nigdy nie ukrywali swoich bliskich relacji, kompletnie niezrażeni reakcją rodzin, przyjaciół ani także ich internetowych fanów. Niall jako pierwszy z nich podbił YouTube swoimi zabawnymi filmikami i coverami przeróżnych zespołów, a od jakiś dwóch miesięcy Liam gościł w każdym projekcie swojego chłopaka, ponieważ ludzie uwielbiali ich chemię na ekranie. Mimo że Zayn także posiadał swoje własne grono wielbicieli na tym portalu, dzięki swojemu oryginalnemu podejściu do wielu spraw, które interesowały widzów, jakoś nie potrafił dorównać tej dwójce wariatów, choć nie miał nic przeciwko temu.

Jednak od jakiegoś czasu oglądanie ich filmików przychodziło mu z trudem z powodu tego dziwnego bólu w piersi. Cieszył się szczęściem przyjaciół, ale patrzenie na Nialla całującego policzek roześmianego od ucha do ucha Payne'a przypominało mu o tym, czego tak bardzo mu brakowało.

Rozumiał doskonale obawy Harry'ego, ponieważ rozmawiali na ten temat bardzo często. Dla nich obojga bycie w związku z osobą tej samej płci było czymś nowym, niesamowitym, ale też odrobinę przerażającym ze względu na podejście innych ludzi. Żaden z nich nie był gotowy do rozpowiadania o tym światu.

A raczej to Harry wciąż nie był gotowy, bo Zayn od niedawna zaczął mieć zupełnie inne zdanie. Dotarło to do niego właśnie podczas obserwowania zachowania jego przyjaciół; potem zrozumiał, że cholernie im zazdrości i też chciałby obejmować swojego chłopaka, kiedy tylko będzie miał ochotę, trzymać jego dłoń na ulicy albo opowiadać swojej mamie o wszystkich najlepszych i najdziwniejszych wyczynach Harry'ego. Nie pragnął aż tak wiele, prawda?

Podniósł głowę, gdy rozległ się dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i wesołe pogwizdywanie, przypominające jedną z piosenek Nialla z jego ostatniego filmiku. Harry wszedł do salonu z szerokim uśmiechem i wskoczył na kanapę obok Zayna, od razu kładąc głowę na jego kolanach. Włosy sterczały mu we wszystkie strony, pomimo tego, że podtrzymywała je gruba, ciemnozielona chusta, a policzka były zarumienione od chłodnego powietrza.

\- Jestem wykończony – westchnął, wiercąc się na kanapie, by przybrać wygodniejszą pozycję, mimo że jego długie nogi zwisały przez bok mebla. - Robiłeś dzisiaj coś ciekawego?

\- To, co zwykle – odparł Zayn i podsunął mu pod nos swój telefon. - Widziałeś, co ci nasi zidiociali kumple znowu wyczyniają?

Harry wziął do ręki telefon ze zmarszczonym czołem, a chwilę później wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

\- Czemu mnie to w ogóle nie dziwi? Liam zachowuje się jak zakochany kundel przez cały czas.

Zayn uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i wsunął palce we włosy swojego chłopaka, przy okazji ściągnął także tę koszmarną chustę.

\- Wiesz, o czym pomyślałem? - zaczął powoli, a Harry mruknął coś w odpowiedzi, przymykając oczy w geście zadowolenia na tę łagodną pieszczotę. - Chciałbym się ujawnić. Naszym rodzinom, szerszemu gronu znajomych i tym podobne.

Oczy Harry'ego otworzyły się gwałtownie i odwrócił lekko głowę, by na niego spojrzeć z niedowierzaniem. Wydawało mu się, że jego twarz lekko pobladła na te słowa.

\- Ale przecież... - wydusił z trudem, podnosząc się na ręce, by usiąść prosto. - Uzgodniliśmy, że... Teraz to... Poważnie tego chcesz? Dobrze jest tak, jak jest teraz.

Zayn tylko wzruszył ramionami, widząc, że Harry praktycznie trzęsie się ze strachu na samą myśl, że ktoś więcej mógłby się o nich dowiedzieć. Pomimo tego, że to rozumiał, poczuł w środku nieprzyjemny chłód.

\- Zapomnij, Haz. Tak tylko o tym wspomniałem.

Harry otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, lecz Zayn wstał z kanapy, nie chcąc dalej ciągnąć tej rozmowy, skoro jego chłopak reaguje w taki sposób. Brunet nie odezwał się, co znaczyło, że temat pozostał zamknięty, choć Zayn nie potrafił pozbyć się tego uczucia rozczarowania i przygnębienia.

Przez kilka kolejnych dni nie wracali do tej rozmowy, zachowywali się tak, jakby w ogóle nie miała miejsca. Jednak Zayn widział te wymowne, zamyślone spojrzenia Harry'ego, rzucane mu ukradkiem. Tylko Liam zauważył, że coś z nimi jest nie w porządku, ale Zayn nie zamierzał żalić się przyjacielowi z powodu tak błahej rzeczy ani mówić, że zazdrości mu tak otwartego związku z Niallem.

Pewnego wieczora siedział w mieszkaniu przyjaciół. Od dwóch godzin grał z Liamem w FIFA i jak zwykle widowiskowo przegrywał, podczas gdy Niall siedział w drugim pokoju, edytując jakiś nowy filmik, którego nie chciał im pokazać, zanim go skończy. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest Harry, ponieważ obiecali się tutaj spotkać. Nie czuł już żalu do swojego chłopaka, ale miał wrażenie, że coś między nimi się psuje.

\- Zayn, chodź tutaj! - niespodziewanie rozległ się krzyk Horana, który sprawił, że Zayn po raz kolejny spudłował. Liam wrzasnął z uciechą, gdy ekran pokazał wynik końcowy 5:1. Przeklął głośno, ale wstał z kanapy, przy okazji wymierzając przyjacielowi mocnego kopniaka w udo, na co Liam tylko wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Co jest? - zapytał, wchodząc do pokoju Nialla, który energicznie obrócił się na swoim krześle z podejrzanie rozochoconą miną.

\- Nie uwierzysz! Patrz! - Chłopak wskazał dłonią na swojego laptopa, gdzie miał otwartą zakładkę z kontem YouTube należącym do Harry'ego. Na środku strony znajdował się filmik, podpisany „Chcę wam kogoś przedstawić”. Zayn zmarszczył czoło.

Niall z ogromnym uśmiechem kliknął na filmik i chwilę później na ekranie pojawiła się twarz jego chłopaka. Musiał nagrać to wczoraj późnym wieczorem albo jeszcze dzisiaj, ponieważ za nim na fotelu znajdowała się bluza Zayna, którą miał na sobie poprzedniego dnia i nie zabrał jej ze sobą rano, gdy wychodził.

\- Cześć - powiedział cicho Harry, przysuwając się bliżej kamery. Czemu szeptał? - Dzisiejszy filmik jest trochę inny niż poprzednie. Tak, nie będzie żadnych hipsterskich głupot, beznadziejnej muzyki i innych bzdur, za które tak mnie kochacie. Dzisiaj to ja zamierzam wam pokazać, kogo ja kocham. Ale musicie być cicho.

Zayn patrzył, jak Harry z poważną miną wstaje z krzesła i zabiera ze sobą swoją kamerę. Przez moment obraz trzęsie się, a w tle słychać to jego charakterystyczne pogwizdanie. Pomimo niewyraźnego obrazu, Zayn rozpoznał jego korytarz i drzwi do sypialni, które powoli otwierają się pchnięte przez jego ramię. Kiedy na ekranie pojawiło się łóżko, Zayn zamarł.

Przez kilka sekund patrzył na siebie samego, spokojnie śpiącego po prawej stronie łóżka, a potem na ekranie znów pojawiła się twarz Harry'ego. Trzymał kamerę zbyt blisko siebie, więc jego nos zajmował większą część obiektywu.

\- Wy go znacie jako inteligentnego, trochę zbuntowanego z cynicznym poczuciem humoru i oryginalnym podejściem do życia z konta _ZaynZap_ – wyszeptał z uśmiechem. - A dla mnie to tylko Zayn; najwspanialszy, najsłodszy chłopak, jakiego miałem przyjemność gościć w moim łóżku. Nie żeby w tym łóżku było ich sporo... - Odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem, po czym skierował kamerę z powrotem na jego śpiącą postać. - Kocham cię, Z! Pamiętaj o tym, kiedy będziesz to oglądać i zapragniesz zrobić mi krzywdę.

Filmik zakończył się, lecz Zayn nadal w osłupieniu wpatrywał się w laptopa, nie wierząc własnym oczom. On naprawdę to zrobił? Czy Harry właśnie wyjawił prawie całemu światu, że on i Zayn są razem?

Powoli przeniósł wzrok na Nialla, który praktycznie podskakiwał z ekscytacją na swoim krześle. Liam stał za nimi, także wyglądając na zszokowanego tym, co widział; Zayn nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy wszedł do pokoju.

Drżącymi dłońmi sięgnął po swój telefon i jak w transie wybrał numer do swojego pokręconego chłopaka. Harry odebrał od razu, jakby siedział z komórką w dłoni.

\- Już nie żyjesz, Haz – wykrztusił, chociaż jego usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu, pełnym ulgi oraz bezgranicznej radości.

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
